The Short Tale of an Insomniac
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Why did you call me at one in the morning? Why do you call me at one in the morning? Don't you see enough of me during the day?" - Jade groaned and tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. "I like hearing your voice, I like being able to talk to you when I can't sleep." - That took a minute of comprehension. "Wait, what?" / Based off a headcannon, Jades One-shot


The Short Tale of an Insomniac

Summary: "Why did you call me at one in the morning? Why **do** you call me at one in the morning? Don't you see enough of me during the day?"

Jade groaned and tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. "I like hearing your voice, I like being able to talk to you when I can't sleep."

That took a minute of comprehension. "Wait, what?"

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: SO, I got this idea in English a few days ago [while I was dozing off]. It's been an on-going headcannon when my James and I RP and considering I was attempting to brainstorm, it hit me.

I needed something easy to work off of.

And here it is. Please don't butcher me; I worked hard on this.

With a lot of prodding, I may add. I've been having TOO MANY Jades feels lately. People shouldn't leave me alone with my thoughts.

[OoOoOoO]

"You planning on crashing here?" James asked simply, watching his girlfriend walk around his bedroom and picking up some of her various articles of clothing that had accumulated over the different nights she'd stayed. She'd popped up after school and after one of his recording sessions [Gustavo was buckling down on them, this new album being a bit necessary apparently], just sprouting on him.

It'd been a pleasant surprise, given he did like seeing Jade - despite his friend's approval rating being little to none. Except on Carlo's behalf, he was usually supportive - except initially when he had thought she was Heather Fox in disguise, but now that was just a story that had developed comedically over time.

They'd been dating for a long enough time to where his friends didn't bat an eyelash when she came around anymore [other than Kendall, who still had his reasons for not liking her].

Jade paused in her rifling, tossing the ball of clothes into a bag and sunk onto the mattress beside him, shrugging. "I don't really feel like heading back to my mother's, so definitely staying over." She often alternated between her father's house and her mother's house just to keep it interesting. At her father's house, housed her brother and step-brother; her step-mother's yippy dog, and her annoying step-mother. It also had her father, who had been a thorn in her side for the longest time.

But her mother's house had her dog, Steve, her mother, and her odd boyfriend, Mike. She wasn't sure what was the lesser of the two evils, even if she preferred her mother over her father any day.

There was a reason why she often stayed at James rather than the choice of one of her own homes.

Besides, it was later and despite her love to drive in the dark, she didn't feel like it. She'd been around for dinner and the two of them had disappeared into his room per the request of his friends. Apparently, when she was somewhat affectionate to him, it was a problem with his friends. If she wasn't affectionate enough, it was a problem with him.

So she'd called it a day and dragged him to his room

He slipped his arms around her, tugging her closer. She immediately reciprocated, resting her head in the crook of his neck and draping an absent arm over his torso. She didn't mind getting very close to him when they were alone, otherwise she wasn't big on affection - unless she was trying to prove something or she was genuinely happy.

James had gotten used to the rare moments with her; it made them all the more special.

But her reciprocating affection so easily today left him with a few questions. "Babe?"

Jade glanced up briefly, before shifting back down because it was straining the muscles in her neck. "Mm-hm?" She hummed in response.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you seem like you're in a good mood today. Something happen?" He inquired carefully, not wanting her to take it the wrong way. He'd asked her similar questions in the past and she had really bugged out at him for it.

That made Jade think for a minute; she hadn't particularly noticed any evident change in her behavior today. Sure, she'd been eager to drop by James' place by the end of the school day, but she hadn't lacked any of her bitter add-ins or sarcastic commentary. "I didn't think I was any different today than I have been before? Is it noticeable?"

James pursed his lips. "It seems like it. You're really affectionate, there's a reason why Kendall shoo'ed us out."

Jade snorted. "Kendall always shoos us out; he doesn't like me in general. He needs to wrap his head around the fact that I'm not going anywhere." She angled her body so she was sat up on her stomach a little, leaning her elbows lightly on his upper body and leveling her face slightly above his. "What? Would you rather I be pissed and distance-y with you?"

He flashed a quick smile. "Nope." He preferred this Jade definitely; even if he liked the little fights they participated in - when they **stayed** small that is.

"Good." She chastely pecked his lips and got up completely, ditching her leather jacket and letting it fall onto the pile of the rest of her clothes; she was starting to develop a wardrobe collection being here.

James made a whining noise, pouting his lips. "Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to be distance-y!" He protested, hoping his words hadn't affected her in a bad way.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned. "I'm just changing into something more comfortable; calm your pants." She assured him with a wave of her hand, suddenly beginning to rifle through his drawer and causing him to raise a questionable eyebrow.

"What are you doing in my stuff?" He could be a neat freak at times when it came to his clothes, but that was just because he liked to look pristine and gorgeous all of the time; which he usually did **very **well if he did say so himself.

She thumbed through a few t-shirts, before pulling a darker one out. "Changing. The rest of my clothes here are dirty and I don't feel like waiting, so I'm borrowing a shirt." James looked fine with that answer.

It's not like Jade was borrowing it because she really **did** have a few clean shirts and she just happened to enjoy wearing his because they wreaked of him or that was it was comforting. She had plenty of quirks she **didn't** want him to know.

James was busy watching her as she ditched her one shirt and turned in her bra, fixating a hard stare on him. "Alright pervert, look the other way." She demanded.

Once again, that elicited another pout. "There's nothing I haven't seen before!"

"I have some modesty, James." She retorted haughtily.

"That's not how it seemed a couple nights ago…"

"JAMES!"

"FINE!" He shouted and turned over, crossing his arms in a huff. "Can't even look at my own girlfriend." He muttered grudgingly.

Jade rolled her eyes and changed quickly, snapping her bra off and dropping it down and pulling the t-shirt on. She unlaced her red Doc Martins and slipped off her leggings, letting the longer t-shirt drape down her thighs. Content enough, she slipped back over swiftly and leapt onto the bed, startling him; sometimes she changed faster than he was used to in dealing with a girl.

"JADE!" He nearly squeaked in a feminine way, turning his neck abruptly. "Don't - do that!" He hated when she startled him, it gave him paranoia and he did NOT like paranoia.

Jade merely smirked and climbed over so she was straddling his torso easily. "Oh calm down, pretty boy." She murmured, using an old pet name to lighten him up a little. "Who else could have been scaring you?"

He crossed his arms, not even reacting to her **very** alluring position or state of dress. "-Someone." He retorted lamely.

She rolled her eyes yet again and shifted to lean down pressed her body across his chest, leaning her head into his neck. "You're so lame."

Despite the huffing breath that escaped his lips, he accepted the rare affection and wrapped his arms around her, relaxing upon the mattress. "Whatever." But after no response for nearly a minute, he glanced down. "Jade?"

It took a small, subtle bit of a prodding to evoke a response, her shifting to look at him. "What?"

"Did you fall asleep?" He asked, a grin threatening to spread across his face.

Jade's second of hesitation completely put her answer to shame, "No."

"You fell asleep!"

"I did not!"

"You were literally on my chest for two seconds and you fell asleep, what gives?" He asked, his voice an underlining amount of teasing.

She simply refused to answer and didn't, turning her head back down and keeping silent. She refused to admit to something that would give him far too much satisfaction.

"Jade," He poked her side, evoking a small squeak.

"Ugh, what?" She groaned.

"You are like some kind of insole or something, right?"

"INSOMINIAC!" She corrected in annoyance.

"WHATEVER!" He responded, furrowing his eyebrows. "You **never** fall asleep that quickly, that's why you're always chatting me when you're not over and it's like three am and I can't think correctly the next day because you kept me up when I was supposed to be SLEEPING!" He remembered those days vividly; he'd even recalled Gustavo awakening him one morning, by nearly deafening him with a fog-hog; his ears still rung sometimes!

Jade exhaled. "You're easy to sleep on, so what?"

James looked at her funny. "So I'm just your mattress?"

She pressed her head firmly into his chest, grumbling. "Go to sleep." Re-tucking her head back in his neck and reaching absently behind her to fumble for the light switch next to his bed, flicking it and basking in the darkness and the comfortable body beneath her.

"Jade." He said, but she refused to answer again. "JADE!" Once again, no answer.

He pouted. "I'm still fully clothed." But for the next few hours, he received NO answer.

[OoOoOoO]

For once, James had gotten to bed early for an early day of recording tomorrow. It was often a struggle with Carlos being his bedroom buddy, considering he **never** settled down unless you doused his drink in a sedative. The Latino definitely had some kind of ADHD or some kind of disorder when it came to his attention span. Regardless, James loved his friend and tolerated it.

Forcefully, he'd ordered him to watch TV quietly in the main room if he couldn't stay quiet or stop bothering James enough - or even better, go bother Kendall and Logan because he could NOT stand the insane Latino any longer.

He'd been sleeping for a good two hours, when he heard the specific ringtone of Olly Mur's "Troublemaker" beginning to blare [Jade's specific tone set on his phone] and his hand quickly snatched out to grasp the phone and turn off the sound, answering the call. "Hello?" Groggily, his voice clearly muddled with sleep he STILL needed.

"Are you awake?" Came the persistence voice of his oh-so-considerate girlfriend. Why did she have to call him or chat him at the oddest hours of the night? It was so not cool! The only way his face would remain pretty is if it had all of the necessary sleep it needed.

"No, I'm completely awake." He answered sarcastically. "OF COURSE I'M ASLEEP! You're calling me at what," He pulled his phone from his ear and brushed his thumb over the screen to look at the time; which read 12:24 in small, white script. "Half past midnight?" He retorted, sinking his head against the pillow. "Why?" He moaned unhappily.

Jade tucked her legs up to her chest on the other side, sitting in her room. She was cozy enough on her gothic chair, padded with a rare type of fabric. She'd specifically guilt-tripped her father into getting it for her; she was now at his house. Her room here was decorated more elaborately because her father was a wealthy man.

Her mother? Not so much. CEO of a not-so-successful make-up line; the money wasn't exactly rolling in.

So she preferred here in terms of room; even if she couldn't sleep at night very well without her dog to cuddle and she was NOT resorting to cuddling with that yippy thing her step-mother brought over when she moved in.

It'd probably bite her and she'd strangle the monstrosity.

"I can't sleep." She answered simply. "I'm insomniac, we've been over this." The brunette stated matter-of-factly.

That ignited a slew of groans from him. "Jade! Why can't you ever call me at a civilized hour?"

"This is civilized."

"For you!"

Jade exhaled and got up, pacing her room a bit. "Look, I'll hang up if you want to get back to sleep." She insisted in a disgruntled tone, but James knew just from that, that if he **did** allow her to hang up, she would be really pissed at him later - per her usual pattern.

James shifted; stretching his body a little and slid the pillow he was laying on to prop up a little against his headboard, sinking against it with tired eyes. "No, it's fine. Just, don't hang up." The last thing he needed was an angry Jade to deal with after early rehearsals and sleep deprivation.

"Fine." She sat down on her bed, stretching her legs across the expanse of it. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to say to him, it had been the more so of her wanting to hear his voice. Something about her reliance on him made her incredibly embarrassed, but it had just been something that had developed over the lengthy time they'd been together.

It was this connection that Jade couldn't shake. It made her feel very vulnerable and dependent; she hated and loved it at the same time.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, before finally breaking it. "So? What did you need? You had to have some kind of reason for this."

Of course she had an ulterior motive, but she was by no means going to inform him of what that was.

"I just wanted to talk," She answered simply. "My father and his sleazy wife are asleep, I'm not desperate enough to go to Jay, and I really don't want to have to deal with a hyper-active eight year old."

He chuckled lowly. "Sounds like what I was dealing with when Carlos was in my room earlier."

"He's always crazy," She commented. "I'll never see why Cat's so head over heels for him - minus his face."

James gasped. "Hello, are you aware you're talking to me right now?! Calling my best friend's face attractive is **so** not the thing you say to your boyfriend when you already screwed up his sleep pattern!" He was **so** prettier than Carlos. "I'm way better looking." He interjected.

Jade rolled her eyes, the corners of her lip quirking as she listened to his little rant. "Obviously you're better looking, but Carlos is cute - enough." She added then. "I'd take you over him in an instant."

"Good." He stated simply, his tone revealing how agitated he still was by her statement.

She sighed heavily. "James."

"Jade." He retorted stubbornly.

"How can you be mad at me? It's nearly one in the morning!" That was a record, even for him.

"You just said your own point right there! It's ONE in the morning, nearly. You shouldn't be calling me in the first place!" He complained.

Jade, at this point, had grown too frustrated to bother continuing the conversation. He wasn't a willing participant and he was clearly too ticked off that his ego had been shrunk a bit, so she was more than happy to oblige to what he obviously wanted. "Fine! I won't bother continuing to talk to you, go to bed! See if I care!" And without bothering to let him respond, she slammed her finger against the screen of her phone to end the call and tossed it on the carpet.

She instead, picked up her laptop from her night table and brought that to her lap, raising the screen and logging on. "I don't want to talk to you either," She said to herself crossly [despite him not being present nor being able to hear her], huffing and instead setting to bringing up her hate blogs. That was FAR more entertaining than bothering to talk to James.

Meanwhile, James on the other hand knew that was not going to be the end of it. He'd be getting an ear full in the morning and he was NOT going to look forward to that. So instead of wait for it and have a difficult time getting back to sleep, he decided to call her back stubbornly or text her until she answered.

She'd already caused enough ruckus to wipe sleep from his list of necessities for the next few minutes, so why not bother arguing with her at one in the morning? Because that was TOTALLY what normal couples did to express love.

Frankly, IT WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE!

"Pick up!" He hissed into his phone, drumming his fingers against the bed sheets impatiently. She had to be the most infuriating girlfriend in the history of girlfriends EVER.

Jade took note of her Pearphone starting to buzz, but she ignored it and focused on her blogs. He certainly hadn't wanted to talk to her in the first place, now she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Obviously, this wasn't working, so after a slew of texts telling her to answer her phone, he gave up and instead threw his covers back to retrieve his laptop. She was always on that; he was bound to catch her with a video chat. Bet she didn't know she'd caught such a clever boyfriend, he thought vainly.

She was in the middle of typing, when suddenly the icon of her video chat slipped up in the center of her screen, the words 'PrettiestBoyOfAll' vibrantly flashing; a clear indication that it was James. That username would ONLY be his.

Exhaling, she scrolled over and clicked accept and leant back, crossing her arms stubbornly as his face flashed on the screen. "What?"

"Why won't you answer your phone?!" He demanded. "You can't just hang up on me!"

"Okay, get off your high horse!" She snapped. "You told me SPECIFICALLY that you didn't want me calling you at one in the morning, so I complied! I left you alone! And now you have a problem with that?!"

"You're just going to be pissed at me in the morning! Your effort served no purpose!" He shout-whispered; he couldn't get too loud being in an apartment with five other people.

Jade curled her lips back in a scowl. "Of course not, that would mean I did something right! But that could NEVER happen with you, James! Now could it?!" She was so tired of being this person who could only ever do wrong in his eyes. She was too jealous, she couldn't get along with his friends, she was too mean, she didn't show enough affection, she didn't do this, she did too much of that, she was so tired of always be in the wrong!

James groaned loudly; she was totally blowing this out of proportion. "Jade, please calm down. I don't want to start an argument at one in the morning!" He pleaded.

"Oh, so starting an argument at one in the afternoon would be okay?!" She was once again misunderstanding him!

"I don't want to fight with you in general! Can we just talk like normal, civilized people for once?" He tried to put on his best defeated face, which wasn't far from how he felt. It was one in the morning, he was sleep deprived, and having to deal with his insomniac girlfriend - he was NOT going to be a happy camper in the morning.

Jade pressed her lips together in a firm, grim line. "Fine." She finally seceded, but her expression remaining stoic and stubborn.

"Why did you call me at one in the morning? Why **do** you call me at one in the morning? Don't you see enough of me during the day?" He asked three questions consecutively, raising his eyebrows. He was honestly baffled. Wasn't the tired of him? He was getting tired of HER right now.

Her eyes shifted down to her lap, biting the inside of her cheek. Her lack of response gauged more frustration.

"Jade, please answer for once! I hate guessing." She was so unpredictable; it was a constant mantra with her.

Jade groaned and tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. "I like hearing your voice, I like being able to talk to you when I can't sleep." She snapped her head back down, glancing off to the side. "It calms me."

That took a minute of comprehension. "Wait, what?" He asked again for clarification. What was she saying? His voice calmed her? He swore it annoyed her most of the time! This declaration was a perpetual lie!

Clearly, he wasn't taking her seriously, so she was done with this conversation. "James - I'm done with this conversation. I'm so sorry to have bothered you, I won't do it again." She made a move to shut her laptop screen, but he quickly made motions with his hands.

"Jade," He persisted in a quick tone, lacing his eyebrows together.

"What?" She asked, a groan rumbling as she murmured the single syllable of a word.

"I love you." He said, pouting his lips and putting on his best sad face; that usually got her to soften.

Jade took one look at him and let out another groan. "Screw you." But her tone had already dialed down on the fierceness and had filled with a little bit of affection. That's what he liked to hear.

"You love me too, I know it." He grinned. "Well, so you say."

"Don't even doubt me!" She forewarned.

"I'm not." He insisted in a reassuring tone, sighing in relief. She was back to her normal self now, without all of the additional anger. "I know you love me, even if you're not as vocal about it as I am." But James continued to pry. "But what's the **real** reason you called me?" Her prior answer didn't make a lot of sense.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Good night, James."

"Night babe." He knew when to stop.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade's slamming of the door cued that something was going on, and Olivia West did not want to wait around to find out. She had to deal with Jade on a normal basis when it came to her mood swings, the last thing she needed was her to force yet another problem on her.

She attempted to sneak off into her room to look as if she was taking a nap or something, Mike was taking Steve for a walk and she'd have to deal with her vocal daughter all by herself, but that seemed useless when Jade made her way right into the hall she was busy trying to creep down in a discreet manner.

"What are you doing?!" Jade scoffed, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. Was her mother particularly trying to evade her wrath?! Typical, apparently no one had a backbone anymore. "You were trying to avoid me, weren't you?"

Olivia immediately stood upright, laughing it off. "What? Of course not. Honey, you can always come to me with - **any** problem you have." She was lying through her teeth; she never wanted to listen to Jade's problems. Mostly, because she looked like she was going to try and kill someone while explaining.

"Oh whatever, all of you are the same!" Jade, thankfully, stormed off to her room and slammed the door so roughly, that the entire house nearly shook. Olivia shuddered.

How her daughter was related to her was beyond her; those were not **her** genes.

[OoOoOoO]

"So where's the demon?" Kendall inquired as soon as James had stormed back into the crib, seemingly upset about something. The blonde had merely inferred that his attitude had something to do with Jade - that's how it usually worked anyway.

"Don't even mention her to me!" James demanded, slapping his hands immaturely over his ears at just the term used to describe his girlfriend. She certainly was a demon in his eyes!

All she ever did was complain about his habits and NOW she was complaining because he was simply speaking to his ex-girlfriend! He and Lucy were a done deal, they tried it, it simply didn't work; there wasn't much else left to say! And Jade couldn't wrap her head around that because she was so insecure about their relationship.

The blonde sighed. "What happened now?" He'd grown used to having to be the one to lend James his ear. Carlos didn't have the attention span for it and Logan - well, Logan wasn't as good with advice as Kendall was.

James threw his arms up. "Jade happened! She saw me talking to Lucy and bugged out completely! We were having a simple conversation and she approached us and insisted she wanted a word with me. Little did I know, that she planned on chewing my ear off! First off, I want to know who told Jade who Lucy was!"

Kendall sucked in a quick breath, he may or may not have mentioned it to Jade at a time him and the guys had been going at it. But quickly covered it with a façade. "It wasn't me," He lied easily, holding up his hands in defense and only feeling a little apologetic for his lie. They were friends, and James was upset enough without taking out his anger on him. "You were just talking, what was so wrong about that?" He diverted with a question.

The brunette began pacing, huffing out breaths in aggravation. "Apparently Lucy was looking at me in a certain way or something; something ridiculous! I know that! Her jealousy's relentless! I might as well keep myself in a permanent ten-foot radius from any girl to get her to stop worrying about what I'm going to do!" He was seriously fed up with this jealous side of her! Couldn't she understand that he wanted her and that was it?

Lucy was an ex for a BIG reason!

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Did you tell Jade that? Girls usually like to hear that kind of thing."

"Hear? No! She's all about 'seeing'." He air quoted. "She just comes up with these things that I apparently do when I'm around other girls! I mean, I'm a flirt and I'm not going to deny that, but I've toned it down A LOT for her!" She never noticed anything he did for her wellbeing - even if the thought was probably vice versa!

The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but James' rant continued. "She doesn't understand what 'we' are! You guys definitely don't approve of our relationship, but do I let that get in the way? No! She's so difficult! I **actually** want to tear my hair out!"

"Whoa." He retorted in surprise; James was a lover of his hair; that **was** shocking.

He then clasped his fingers over his head, making a panicked face. "But I never would!" Kendall nodded, looking relieved. He was beginning to think that their relationship **was** that bad, it's not like he wanted them to stay together, but he didn't want James hurting because of her.

"Just give it some time," Kendall insisted, shrugging. "She just needs some time to cool down and you too will be back to being nauseatingly inseparable."

"Well I don't care!" James stated, putting on a brave face. "I'm going to bed!" Were his bidding words. He'd gotten back later, nearly eight after quite a long discussion and screaming match with Jade; he was tuckered out.

Kendall ran his hands down his face. Would these two ever stop being so ridiculous?

[OoOoOoO]

Twelve.

One.

Two.

Hours passed with zero sleep on Jade's end and she ended up sitting up and leaning against her headboard, thinking about the massive fight her and James had participated in just a few hours prior, frowning at the thought.

She didn't have her dog, Steve, to cuddle, because he'd sourly trotted off to go cuddle with her mother after her so many consecutive nights at staying with James. Apparently, dogs could be jealous too.

But her jealousy was the MAIN point here.

She never liked Lucy and her somewhat similar personality to her, even if Lucy seemed like a partially nicer person than her. James insisted he liked girls like her and considering Lucy was the most similar to her, she'd gotten jealous.

Why wouldn't she? Lucy wasn't bad looking [though no competition in looks when it came to her] and she had the whole 'leather' thing that James liked so much. If James got tired of her, he could always go back to her - Jade could see in the girl's eyes that she still blatantly wanted James.

But this lack of sleep was doing Jade no good, so she got up to go do the one thing that James absolutely hated at this hour: disturb him; but this time, she'd do it in person.

[OoOoOoO]

James had tiredly got up to use the bathroom, his sleep had been flighty all night; he'd grown far too accustom to Jade being in his arms. He did miss her, a lot, and this had just been a night! She so often stayed over, it was becoming a five-six nights a week thing, maybe even the whole week! If they hadn't hang out prior, Jade at least came over to spend the night - sometimes for the comfort and sometimes for the **activities** - he was not going to clarify any further on that.

He trudged to the bathroom, pushing on the door when he heard a knock. He blinked rapidly, trying to see if he was truly awake when he heard that: a knock, at two in the morning? That didn't sit with him well.

He padded to the kitchen to grab a pan, careful incase it was a burglar or something, cautiously making his way to the door and undoing the lock, throwing open the door with a pan armed and ready to do some bashing.

But that was useless when he only saw Jade and she looked pretty calm. She looked like she was still in her night clothes, just with a leather jacket thrown over them.

James groaned, letting the pan go slack in his hands. "Jade, what are you doing here? It's like two in the morning and I am STILL angry with you!"

Jade's eyes narrowed into a glare. "And you think I'm not angry with you?"

"Then why are you here?!" He asked haughtily, keeping his tone to a sharp whisper to not alert the other five occupants of the apartment; the last thing he needed was a scolding from Mama Knight because him and his girlfriend decided to get into a screaming match at two in the morning!

There came that vulnerable face she was sometimes, but rarely got. She was just a confusing girl! "Could I stay the rest of the night?"

James' eyebrows shot up. "What?" He relayed back to her in surprise. "Why?" That was the **last** thing he'd been expecting from her mouth. Well, maybe the second. As if she would apologize either.

"I can't sleep." She stated simply.

"And so you came to me? Your boyfriend who you basically pegged as a cheater merely hours ago?" He reminded her bitterly.

Her face twisted in remembrance. "That's not what I care about right now!"

"Then what do you care about?! There is no reason for you to be here! It's two in the morning and I need my beauty rest and I-"

"I can only sleep - when I'm sleeping with you." She hissed out, furrowing her eyebrows.

James dead stopped and lulled his head back with a groan. "Jade; that is the most terrible excuse in the world!" She was trying to convince him of **this** again? How stupid did she think he was? This was actually kind of insulting!

"James, think about it." She ordered harshly. "I sometimes don't even spend the day with you, but I come back at least in the early night to spend it with you! I call you at two in the morning, because I want to hear your voice! What did you think all of this meant?! That I just love to spontaneously show up on your door step or call you in the middle of the night?! I'm dependent on you, genius! I have insomnia and you're basically the only one to get to me to sleep at night and that's so damn stupid, I can't even-" He cut her off sharply by pressing his lips to her, despite the exhaustion weighing on his eyelids.

He was honestly touched that she was so reliant on him to go to sleep. Who wouldn't be? He'd found Jade West's loop hole and he was it! It was actually kind of cute, even if he would **never** think that out loud because she nearly beat him to death last time he even uttered the word - well, she hadn't touched him, but she'd thrown a chair at him and it had barely missed.

Jade gave in and responded to his lips, his hand coming up to cup the side of her face as his kiss turned more sweet than anything, before pulling back to look at her. His face turned cheeky as soon as he met her eyes. "So you're dependent on me, huh? Can't say I'm surprised; I am a **really** good looking pillow."

She scowled and swatted at his chest, glaring half-heartedly. "Why do you think I never mentioned it? It just feeds you ego, which is already inflated enough!"

"Hey!" He voiced in unappreciation, rubbing at the spot on his chest where her hand had made contact. "It's nice to hear reassurances every once in a while; even for a guy! You certainly need your fair share."

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, walking around him and beginning to lead him down the hall. "Come on, you heard you short tale of the insomniac for the night, let's go to bed - I'm exhausted."

"I thought you said you were an insomn-whatever and that you couldn't sleep?" James inquired as he followed her.

"You exhaust me."

"Hey!" There was a brief pause. "Jade, mind being a little quiet? Carlos is in the room sleeping."

"Maybe."

"Jade!"

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still on the shit list."

He sighed. "I know."

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Yay for personal head cannons. So? What did you think? It was plenty of words, kept me working for days - minus a few MAJOR distractions. I haven't exactly had the time to update any other Jades stuff I've been working on, but I have been conjuring up this one idea that will take some time and will undoubtedly be a long one-shot. I'm too lazy to make it into a full length story and then never update it.

I have too many that I STILL have to update, but most of them aren't Jades and I simply don't have the muse for anything other than Jades at the moment, so those will have to wait.

Hope this was decent enough!

Reviews are my life, don't kill me.

-Nat


End file.
